


Arrowverse Drabbles

by lrjheartsolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrjheartsolicity/pseuds/lrjheartsolicity
Summary: The friendships between the Arrowverse character are awesome and I wanted more of them so I've created all of these fics.Mainly Olicity and WestAllen and their kids at the moment.Lots of canon divergence.





	1. Barry and Iris' Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They all belong to DC and WB.

For as long as Barry Allen could remember, he had loved Iris West and had wanted to marry her.  That day had finally come. 

First things first though, he had to get ready which, not including eating, wouldn't take all that long especially since he could use his speed to help the process.  He was ready in a flash 😉 and couldn't wait until it was time for the ceremony.  

Iris was just as excited as Barry though she didn't have super speed to help her get ready.  Since she was a little girl she had dreamed of her wedding day and now that it was finally here, it felt surreal in the absolute best way possible.  For months after Barry had returned from the speedforce, between work, working with Barry on healing from the time he was gone and how it had impacted and changed them both, helping Team Flash with catching Metas, every spare moment, they had spent planning their wedding.  

If she had any say in it, it was going to be the most memorable, magical, villan-free day. It was, at least until after Iris and Joe had finished their father-daughter dance. Then, all hell broke loose and Nazi-fied versions of the heroes caused absolute mayhem.  It was almost like they knew that the heroes would all be gathered and it took all everyone had in them to defeat them.  

A couple days later and the Crisis was resolved and the Nazi versions of the heroes defeated and Barry and Iris finally got to have their wedding night.  

It came as no surprise to them, when after they had returned from their honeymoon (with no Team Flash interruptions), that they learned that Oliver and Felicity had eloped as well.


	2. Pregnancy... Flash style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experiencing pregnancy... WestAllen style.

Barry and Iris had been married for almost two years when she realized that she was pregnant. She had been experiencing a lot of the typical pregnancy symptoms like missing her period and mood swings and since the loss of Nora and the defeat of Cicada 1 and 2, they hadn't been as cautious as normal. 

While they had talked about having kids, it had always been a few years from now and when they were better equipped to handle such pressures. The last year with Nora had changed that and so Iris was excited, happy, and nervous to see the test turn positive.  

Knowing that Barry would be ecstastic when she told him, she set about setting up the perfect reveal.  First she needed to get ballons and banners (tacky yes but also awesome) and set them up. Then she needed to get a picnic supper set up on the floor of their loft because where better to tell him he was going to be a Dad than where he had proposed (twice mind you).  After that, she texted him that supper was ready.  

They had a lovely technology and villan-free supper and right before they were ready for dessert, Iris presses a button and down came confetti, balloons, banners and streamers. For someone who was the fastest man alive, it sure took him a minute to realize what she was telling him but when he did realized what she was saying however, he kissed and twirled her like they do in the movies and kissed her some more! He even kissed her belly.  Needless to say that dessert was temporarily forgotten.

As the days, then weeks, went by, they went to so many doctors visits (not just to Caitlin who monitored the levels of dark matter to try and see if the meta DNA was able to be inherited and when the baby was far enough along for the heart to be heard, the excited parents were happy shocked to learn that they were going to be parents of twins. Though Caitlin was more than willing to help monitor the meta part of their heritage, Barry and Iris told their OBGYN that Barry was the Flash so that the doctor would be able to give the best level of care possible. More weeks went by and the opportunity to learn the sexes of the babies came and went. Iris and Barry knew exactly how they wanted to decorate the nursery and dress the kids no matter what.  

The further into the pregnancy Iris got, the more they wondered if either or both or neither of the kids would inherit Barry's powers but knew that only time would tell and they had Caitlin to help monitor the twins. 

At 8 months pregnant, because of the risk factor of carrying twins, Iris, with Barry at her side, gave birth via c-section to their babies. After it was established that all were well and the team in the NICU had them settled, and some much needed rest for Iris, they finally got to hold their babies (Barry waited until they could hold them together). A daughter and a son. Dawn Nora and Joseph Henry. 

They had many visitors while in the hospital including Joe, Wally, Cisco, Caitlin, Kara and Alex and a few others. 

Felicity hacked into Barry and Iris's phones and left messages in their note apps of congratulations as   
John had called to tell her the news (when they unlocked their phones, they saw that their notes read, "Please know that even though Oliver and I are unable to be with you physically, we are with you in spirit and know that Oliver and I would have loved the opportunity to welcome the two newest members of our Legendary Superhero family, and send our biggest congratulations and love and hugs. They were incredibly touched that even though she was going through hell after losing Oliver in December (and subsequently raising their daughter Mia by herself, which was a fact that Barry and Iris didn't know) that she was thinking of them. 

The twins had barely been born and were already so incredibly loved and protected. 

While it was exciting and a shock to learn they were going to be parents so soon after losing Nora, it was also absolutely incredible.


	3. Teenage Speedsters vs the Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tornado Twins learn how to use their powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters, DC and the WB do.

When at the age of 8, the twins learned that their Dad was not only the best dad ever but was also the Flash, and to top it off, they had inherited his powers, it was like Christmas morning but in July! There was hardly a month or two that went by afterwards that one or the other or both (trying to double the cute card) of the twins didn't ask him to let them train with him.  

Eventually, Barry and Iris said "No. You guys are far to young to train like your Dad does. We will however teach you how to use and control your powers. We will do this on two conditions: no more asking to train like your Dad does and no using your powers without our permission except when you are in danger or one of you is hurt."

Time flew by but Dawn and Joey did not forget that their parents said they would revisit the issue of training like their Dad when they turned 16. 

Before Barry and Iris knew it, the twins had gotten older, and were starting to discover who they were and what they wanted to do with their lives.  

As they had watched their babies grow up, and as the years had gone by, and the personalities of Dawn and Joey started shining through, they realized, and as Barry said to Iris one night as they were heading to bed, "You realize that the kids inherited our saving people and make a difference complexes and that they are going to want to be on the team right?" 

"Yes Bear, I do" Iris replied. "So if this is inevitable, " she continued, "then we need to start training them and training them harder then you ever have because if our babies are going to be with you one day, they are going to know how to defend themselves without their powers and just how powerful they really are because we are not risking losing them." 

Barry nodded his head in agreement and said, "I 100% agree. And lets tell them they can't join us on the field until after they are done University but despite that, as a family, we will train together. Of course we'll make that deal when they start asking to go out in the field though." 

"Well well Barry Allen, it appears we have come to an agreement about when the kids will join the team." "I'll tell everyone, starting with Cisco so that I can tell him no suits or anything until we say so, so that they are clear on the plan as well and there are no mix ups." "I will too. Love you" "Love you too" Iris may or may not have laughed when Barry said he'd call Cisco first because she knew he already had suits designed for the inevitable. 

Sure enough all of their asking and begging to train as hard as their Dad paid off, when on their 16th birthday, squeals and shouts of happiness were heard throughout the neighbourhood and gushes of wind swirled around the house like chickens with their heads cut off when the twins opened their last gifts from the STAR Labs crew, to find that they were going to be training with the Flash and Kid Flash and Mom and Papa Joe and Mama Cecile and Vibe and Killer Frost, and Elongated Man, the wholeeeee team!! Simultaneously they both yelled "BEST BIRTHDAY EVERRRR!!!! THANKS MOM AND DAD!!! THANKS EVERYONE!!" 

When they showed up at STAR Labs the next day to start, it was almost like it was Christmas morning yet again and the twins were running around the place and bearhugging anyone in reach in their excitement. Before they truly started though, Barry and Iris told them their rules and that if at any point they broke one they would cease training for good and that this is no laughing matter as when you are out in the field, lives are at risk. On that happy note though, training started for the Tornado Twins and they loved every second of it.  In fact, at one point, Cisco said to Barry, "Do they remind you of anyone?" "Me when I first started without a doubt," Barry said with a laugh with a hint of reminiscence. 

Sure enough, the next 7 years flew by like the speed of light, and the twins over that time had only gotten faster and stronger and became honestly faster runners than even their Dad at his fastest. 

And so the day after their University graduations, and after years and years of training and begging to be on Team Flash, they were finally allowed. As his presents to them, Cisco had cooked up what could be called his best suits yet for them. Dawn's was purple (her favourite colour), and a bit of red spread throughout (a hint at who her Dad is) (except the bolts, they were white). Joey's was red bottoms (to hint at who his Dad is too) with a orange top (his favourite colour) and yellow bolts. Iris had a suit too, it was a pink top and red bottoms and a bolt at the ❤ as she fought beside her kids and Bear.


	4. Parenting... WestAllen Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first little bit after bringing home the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters. DC and the WB do.

The first days at home, just the 4 of them, were some of the best and most tiring that Barry and Iris had ever experienced.  While they knew that babies didn't sleep (Iris's sister Jenna was no exception), no book or article they read or people who had been through the sleepless nights they talked to, truly prepared them for life with twins, especially their twins. Not even the nights that they had had Jenna over to give Joe and Cecile a break.

From the first moment they held their babies though, Barry and Iris knew, that they wouldn't sleep for a long time.  When one baby started crying so did the other so that it seemed like it was an endless loop.  Luckily they had such a loving support system that would take over baby duty for a few hours so that they could sleep and do other human things like shower. They wouldn't change it for the world.

Eventually the sleepless nights turned into one of the kids having had a nightmere or accident and would sleep in their bed the rest of the night.  

It was at the age of 8 that the question of whether or not they had inherited Barry's powers or had their own was answered as they had learned while Iris was pregnant that the dark matter DNA in Barry had carried over into the twins.  

The twins were having a water fight in Papa Joe and Mama Cecille's backyard when all of a sudden things started to speed up around the twins and Barry was the only one who could see what was going on because, well, he was the Flash, but to Iris and Joe the kids were blurs.  

Barry called to them to ask them to come to where they were sitting.  In a split second they were there.  He calmly asked them if they realized if anything had just happened. And with a nod of encouragement from Iris, they said, at the exact same moment (which they had developed a tendency to do), that as they ran faster and faster they thought that Mommy and Papa were moving slow like turtles when they looked at them.  

Barry and Iris shared a look and decided then and there to tell the kids about their Daddy. "Kids," Barry said, "Come sit down for a second, there's something Mommy and I need to tell you. First though, I want you to watch me."

The kids eyes were as Barry superran to the hose, filled the balloons and threw them so they would just miss their feet.  The twins could just tell that their Daddy had ran faster than they had seen before. "Mommy, did you see that???"  

"Here's the thing babies," Iris said, "Your Daddy is someone even more special than you ever imagined, he is the Flash."

At that, Barry ran into the house at his top speed and the kids eyes were wide open when he retuned with his full suit on. "Dawn and Joey," Barry said, "It appears that you inherited more than a love of all things science from me. It seems that you also inherited my powers."  

At that the twins simultaneously yelled with squeals of joy, "YES!!!" and jumped up to tackle their Daddy and shower him with their love. "We always wanted to be like the Flash and now he's our Daddy, YAHOOOOO, BEST DAY EVERRRR!!!!, yelled Joey.  To which Dawn replied "I can't wait to race you Daddy!!" "Why wait Dawny, why not race you right now? Let's line up at the left side of the yard, you too Joey" And with that, they were off and Barry being the good dad he was let them win and Iris caught the whole thing on the superspeed tape that Cisco had invented for them. 

After all the excitement of the revelation about who their Daddy was, Barry and Iris told them that they were not under any circumstances allowed to tell anyone their Dad is the Flash but however they could tell those in Team Flash (Cisco, Caitlin, Wally, Wells) and even their friends from Team Arrow, the Legends and the Superfriends their exciting news. When they did, all, even Zari and Mick, reacted appropriately and celebrated with the twins. Cisco even took them to see the new suit he was working on for Barry. While they had loved the Flash and their Dad seperately before, they loved him even more, now they knew the truth.


	5. The Green Arrow and Flash... Next Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The formidible next generation of heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters, they belong to DC and the WB. 
> 
> This chapter heavily divulges from canon.

Since Barry Allen first met Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, and John Diggle, while things had been rocky at first, his relationship with them had gotten as close as friends from separate cities can be. As the numbers of heroes rose, with Kara and Alex Danvers joining their Justice League, if you will, and between fighting metas, criminals, Ancient beings, aliens, Nazis, and countless others, their friendship was forged. 

It was only natural that their kids would become best friends too as nobody else could relate to having superheroes for parents better and that one day they would take up the torch from their parents, when they grew to old and grey to fight.  

Before that though, those kidlets got up to so much mischief it almost rivalled Oliver and Thea... only so many more powers and abilities with this generation.  They roller bladed downtown, they built hills in the woods so they could jump off them with their bikes, they roller bladed in the STAR Labs speed room and halls, much to their parents chagrin. Because there were so many kids, STAR Labs had become the official home of the Justice League because of the space and ability to make child friendly spaces.

They built forts, they built treehouses, they fit every possible thing they could in the short visits they had with each other. There was no doubt in the adults minds that William and Zoe were the ringleaders (even after they'd left home and gone to college, their troublemaking legacy remained).

While there were a lot of years between the kids, they were inseperable when together and video messaged every chance they got.   
They were there for each other for everything, you name it they helped each other through it and they even took the blame for the others when things went to far. Even those that chose quieter and safer lives were never left behind and were always kept in the loop.

Which is why, when each of them that wanted to be were finally allowed to join the Teams, and they came together against a villan, the villans second guessed themselves when they realized they were immensely out powered. The Teams had been formidable before but with the new generation having had life times of training and working together before being allowed in the field, they were even more formidable than their parents and with their parents, well you try going up against all of them, let alone the papa and mama bears fighting alongside their babies on the few occasions they were needed.


	6. Next Generation

With so many superheroes running around and making the multiverse, past and present safe, it only makes sense that eventually there would be a lot of potential for a next generation of heroes. 

Barry and Iris had their twins, Dawn and Joey. Oliver and Felicity had William and Mia, and John and Lyla had J.J and Connor. Rene had his daughter, Zoe. Then there were the Legends, where Sara and Ava had a daughter named Bella Laurel, Nate and Zari's son was Thomas Raymond. Kara and Mon-el had Allie, Aurora, and Kal, and Alex and Kelly had their daughter Madeline.  

Naturally, having superheroes as parents, made them close. This is especially so because every time their parents and their teams, teamed up, something huge went down and they would get to hang out with each other until they were old enough to help fight or take care of themselves. 

Even when they weren't stuck together, the next generation was close and hanging out, and it wasn't always because of proximity but because having heroes as parents had bonded the kids, especially Barry and Oliver's kids. They would even train together and have races to see who's powers would beat who's, and they'd have epic, loud movie and game nights known to rival the Superfriends (aka Team Supergirl).

Either way, while villans didn't stand a chance with their parents, once the teams were made even bigger with the kiddos joining them, hell would have to freeze over before the villans had a chance. That includes the Anti-Monitor. 

With all that extra power, while there was such great responsibility, there was also that much less fighting that each person had to do. And because of that, it wasn't until the parents started retiring that the Justice League lost anyone and it wasn't even to a villan, it was that person's time and they willingly went.  

When the Dominators came back 30 years after their defeat by the heroes, the Originals were still somewhat in the game, but this time it was their kids that were leading and asking for advice and how they defeated them last time.   
It took a bit but they sent them packing for the third time in 100 years and the Dominators and then the Anti-Monitor knew not to mess with the heroes of Earth-1. 

By the time that there was another new generation starting to make their marks, heroes were no longer needed, and everything that had been sacrificed was worth it.


	7. A New Mascot For Team Arrow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William adopts a kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters they belong to DC and the WB.

On his way home from school one Friday, William was walking beside an alley when he heard a tiny little baby meow. 

Instantly he went searching for it and quickly found the tiniest little kitten, just barely behind the dumpster and picked it up. He went to the nearest store and picked up everything he would need including a collar, toys, food in the form of formula because it was clearly incredibly young), dishes, and litter. Thank goodness he had his backpack and his dad's credit card!! 

He and his new kitten walked the rest of the way home. 

Will set everything up when they got home including water, put the formula away after he fed it, and the litter box. 

The kitten was mostly ginger with green eyes which prompted William to name it Archer, after his dad. 

Not to soon after the new best friends had gotten settled, Oliver and Felicity walked through the front door of their new home and almost instantly were greeted by a meow. Spying where William and Archer were in the middle of the living room, they both had surprised expressions on their faces at the sight of a cat in the house. 

"William, buddy, why do you have a cat in the house?," his dad asked. 

At that William told them how he found it all alone behind the dumpster and couldn't just leave it there. 

Sharing a look between the couple, silently they agreed that they could keep it as long as it was healthy. 

"You've named it already haven't you?" Oliver asked. 

"Yeah, Archer" was the sheepish yet excited reply. At that both Oliver and Felicity got down on the ground to meet their new family member. William just looked at them with incredulity at the fact that his Dad and Felicity said yes to keeping the kitten. 

"We can keep the kitten but you have to be the one to clean the litter and make sure it's fed and watered. Deal?" Oliver told William. "Deal!!!"

"Okay, buddy we'll hang out with Archer while you find us the nearest vet so we can get your kitten checked out and arrange for it to be fixed." William quickly grabbed his phone to find the nearest vet. 

"I can't believe that we have a kitten! I've always wanted one but you know my childhood and mother. She is sooo cute!," Felicity babbled.   
One month later, they were taking their little kitten Emerald to the vet to be fixed after she had been given the all clear by the vet the day after she had been rescued. She had only needed milk until a couple of weeks after they saw the vet and was growing like a weed and had captured all of their hearts. 

It became clear quite quickly that while the kitten adored Will, she also adored his parents and they adored her. It also became apparent quite quickly that Archer was one of the most spoiled cats alive because she had a home that loved her, all of the toys and string to play with, food to eat, window sills to sit on, she also got treats every day, basically every cats dream. 

She even got to go down to the Bunker every now and then and quickly became the mascot and proved how right her name was. This was especially so after she got caught once batting at one of Oliver's normal arrows (though he quickly made sure it would never happen again) and she quickly learned better than to go near any wires and Felicity's computers (though not her lap). 

Archer would also end up being the unofficial mascot of the Justice League and would be with the Queen-Smoak-Clayton clan for fifteen years.


	8. Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity and WestAllen's kids meet for the first time and are instant best friends. Set in what is ultimately an AU 2020 and future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters they belong to DC and the WB.

Mia Smoak-Queen was 10 months old the first time she met Dawn and Joey West-Allen. They were almost 7 months younger than she was. 

Though none of the babies could possibly understand the bond that brought them together, and wouldn't be able to for many years, their parents knew that they would need each other to lean on and to support each other as they grew up and as their parents continued saving the world. 

It would wind up that despite their differences and abilities, as they played together amazingly well, even better than their parents. 

As the kids got older, and the more mobile and independent they got, the closer they became. 

Now being children of superheroes wasn't always easy but when Dawn, Joey, and Mia got to be together, it was somewhat more bearable and a heck of a lot more fun. When Will, Zoe, J.J., and Connor joined them, it became especially easy to forget that their parents saved to world on a monthly basis, especially since Will and Zoe were so much older that they were able to distract the young honourary Justice League members from what was really going on. 

When the twins were 8, and Mia was 9, they played all of the typical kid games, like Red Rover, Hide-and-go-seek, and had an ongoing scare contest that would last well into adulthood. They played their games, maybe even more so because they were in a converted child friendly-villian free and power-dampening room at Star Labs or even the bunker. 

Oliver had initially said no kids in the bunker, but eventually there were so many, and two of them were his and Felicity's, it was easiest to have them all there when they gathered, so he caved. Also no one would dare tell him but since he and Felicity had gotten back together, and he had become a Dad, he had become a lot softer. 

As the kids got older, and entered their teens, they really started training, in self-defense, archery, speedstering, whatever their skillset was. They had lessons on how to deal with different situations, like a robbery vs a invasion of aliens like the Dominators because their parents did not want their children unprepared. They even had lessons on the consequences of time travel where they did not learn how to do it, just what would happenif they did. Lessons were also given on the history of superheroes and in the science behind how metas got their powers. It was made plain and clear that all of the kids of the Green Arrow, the Flash, Supergirl, and Batwoman would be trained in self-defence even if they did not join the Justice League ranks. 

As a special gift, one year when the trio were teens, they started digging into the files that contained photos of their parents when they first started out and decided to create their own versions of their favourite pictures to give to their parents. With help from Cisco and John, they, after at least 3 months of hard work, completed their mission. All that was left to do was to give the books to their parents on Christmas. 

Christmas morning arrived and the re-created pictures were an absolute hit! 

When the kids were in their late 20s, the Dominators made the mistake of thinking they could come back without retaliation. As soon as the Allen's saw their spaceship,  Barry knew exactly who they were and called for all hands on deck. Even Kara, Clark and Mon-el came with their respective children. The Dominators didn't even stand a chance. They were on Earth for 12 hours before they noped out of the gravitational pull of Earth because the kids had made it painfully obviousr that they were even more skilled than their parents and that was saying something. 

As the kids got older, braver, and more daring, so didnthe lengths they went to to scare each other. By the time they hit 18 all bets were off and no one was safe. The competition between the trio was so fierce that they had a running tally of who had pulled off the most scares. Spoiler alert: it was Mia.


	9. William Meets the Flash?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time William Clayton meets his former hero, the Flash!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters, they belong to DC Comics and the WB.

That his Dad knew the Flash was one of the very first things that William knew about his dad and once he learned his father’s true identity he knew it would only be a matter of time before he met Central City’s hero. 

Shockingly enough, it isn’t under dire circumstances. No, it turns out that Felicity had to go to Central City for some business thing to do with investors for Smoak Tech and they decided to make a family trip of it. 

While they were on their trip, the family met up with friends Barry Allen, Iris West-Allen, and the rest of what William was about to learn was Team Flash. at STAR Labs. William thought that it was weird that this was where they were meeting them since he had thought that STAR Labs was uninhabitable. Oliver and Felicity told him that they had a surprise for him in the building and that he needed to trust them because he would love the surprise. 

They entered through a door that claimed employees only and William could tell that immediately that the security at STAR Labs was very different from that of the Arrow bunker (as in there was less). 

It was immediately obvious that his parents had been there before because they knew exactly where to go and how to navigate the maze. Once they got to what he would learn was the Speed Lab, Felicity announced their presence by exclaiming about how easy it was for them to enter the building and something about how could they not have strengthened their security after all the break-ins that had occurred since they last saw each other. At this, the group looked up and immediately started hugging Oliver and Felicity and introducing themselves to William. He still didn’t really know why they were meeting in what he was starting to suspect was the Flash’s "lair" but took it in stride and started hoping that they might indeed be in the presence of the Flash, after all his parents were heroes too! 

It was in the midst of their visit at STAR Labs, after they had moved to what they had called the Cortex (William’s suspicions were confirmed when he saw the infamous suit) that an alarm went off signalling an attack in one of the nearby suburbs. In a flash the telltale sign of The Flash went by him, the gust of wind and Barry was nowhere to be seen and because he was so smart, he added two and two together, Barry was the Flash. His Dad, Caitlin and Ralph quickly changed, and in effect revealing that they were Elongated Man and Killer Frost and the three breached to meet Flash. Meanwhile, Iris and Felicity took point at the station he figured was the comms with each running a scan and other things that would help the heroes. 

It took all of them to stop the attack and luckily no one was hurt, civilian or hero. 

After all was said and done, and the heroes were coming back, Felicity asked William if he was excited to finally meet his first hero. At that moment, in ran none other than The Flash! Needless to say, his jaw dropped and he started babbling (just like his step-mom). 

When Will had calmed down, he shyly asked if he could have a photo with Flash and even more shyly, asked his Dad if he could get one with both of his heroes. Needless to say, having the Green Arrow as your Dad, does have some perks! After he had changed back into his civilian clothes, Will asked Barry how he became the Flash and with Oliver and Felicity's permission, told him a tween-proof version of the story of how they had met, how he was the one that gave Oliver his first mask and that he had been reading all about the Hood and the Arrow and had been convinced the Hood was a hero or at the very least he was trying to be. They ended up chatting for another couple hours with everyone.

Later that night, when they were saying good night to Will, he thanked his parents for the best day he had ever had and for making his dreams come true, and that he was glad that his Dad was the Green Arrow if it meant that it inspired others to become heroes themselves.


	10. The Kids and the Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll have to read and find out :)

It happened accidentally, the first time William and Mia went into Team Arrow's bunker after the Crisis of 2019 had been defeated. 

Rasia, who was supposed to have been looking after them, had gotten sick so Oliver and Felicity had given her the next few days off. They hadn't been planning on going to the lair that night so when the team called needing their help, they'd had no choice but to bring their kids with them. This was also because the Diggle's nanny was busy with J.J. and Connor and Lyla was out of state, John was needed as Spartan and they didn't want to push two more kids on her (no matter how well behaved) as the boys were still adjusting to each other. 

William was almost at the age where they could let him stay home alone for more than a couple hours by himself, but not quite, and not to mention they didn't want to risk anything happening while they were at the bunker. They also didn't know how long they would be and Felicity wanted help with Mia.  

Luckily, that while that night was too complicated for the team to handle without Olicity, with them, it became one of the easier nights. After seeing the A Team in action, (as he called them in his head) William finally understood what it was they did every night. 

He had watched from behind Felicity as she did her Overwatch thing and listened as his Dad did his.

This was why when Oliver got back to the lair, William immediately ran over and gave him a hug. It was the kind of hug that says I love you and thank you for keeping your promise of fighting with every breath to come home and I understand now how and why you guys keep this up and running and what exactly it is that you do. Oliver returned his son's hug right back and whispered "I love you, of course I came back". 

That fateful night was the beginning of a new step in the relationship between Oliver and William. They grew so much closer from that one simple night. 

As William got older, he came at least once a week and earned himself the nickname Braveheart, after everything he had gone through. Eventually, he would take on Felicity's role as Overwatch. Zoe, eventually, started coming too and earned herself the honour of being the 4th in the Earth 1 Canary line-up. Mia would one day take over the wearing of their Dad's hood as the second Green Arrow and J.J., Spartan while Connor would become Silver Tiger. 

The five kids would become pseudo siblings and family, like their parents before them despite the age differences. Mia and Zoe would become thick as thieves as she got older. Just like their father and Auntie Thea before them, Will and Mia would be two peas in a pod as she got older. It was a rare thing indeed to see the five kids individually. 

It was the five of them, and their other team members, against the Star City villains.


End file.
